Train Love
by Park Chan-Chan
Summary: "Kami hanya sering bertemu dikereta saja.. Tetapi, rasa cinta ini, entah mengapa.. terus berjalan" sumary ancur! - -Yewook GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Train Love**

**By Park Chan-Chan (****© PCC)**

**Pair: YeWook (Kim YesungxKim Ryeowook)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Length: Two-Shoot**

**WARNING! Typo(s);GS for all uke;alur cepet;OOC**

**Disclaimer: SJ belongs to god, their fans, their family, and Sment**

**But, this story is MINE****!**

.

.

.

_**Author **_

"permisi, saya mau membeli tiket kereta untuk langganan. Dimana tempat penjualannya?"

"hahaha! Disini, tidak ada yang namanya berlangganan tiket kereta gadis mungil, kau boleh naik kereta dengan izin dari wakil kepala stasiun"

"dimana tempat wakil kepala stasiun itu, ahjumma?"

"itu, dibelakang mu! Saya tinggal dulu nde.."

Gadis mungil itu pun memutar arah kepalanya ke belakang dan...

"MWO?!"

Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Wakil kepala stasiun itu adalah seekor kucing anggora yang memiliki bulu putih yang sangat indah dan tebal.

Dia –si gadis mungil- itu pun hanya bisa meratapi nasib malangnya kali ini.

Kim Ryeowook lah nama gadis –yang kurang beruntung- ini.

Yeoja mungil berumur 16 tahun ini hanya bisa sabar menghadapi nasibnya ini. gadis kota yang baru saja pindah dari seoul ke Andong.

Appa nya, Kim Young-Won, baru saja ditugaskan untuk pindah ke kota kecil di korea selatan ini hanya karna ia –youngwon- ingin anaknya –ryeowook- tau, bagaimana rasanya hidup di daerah kecil seperti Andong (GyeoSangbuk-do) supaya anak semata wayangnya ini tidak terlalu menjadi anak yang ber-glamour.

_**Ryeowook**_

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa hidup disini terus! Aku gak tahan! Mau ke minimarket jauh, sinyal hanya dua bar –bahkan mungkin bisa hanya sampai satu bar- kereta hanya 1-2 kali lewat dalam satu jam, anjing,ayam, bebek, dan binatang lainnya pun bisa seenaknya keluar masuk kelas nya.

WUSH

Kereta pun sudah terlihat didepan mataku, aku pun bergegas naik.

"tidak! Aku tidak sanggup tinggal di andong! Seoul... aku ingin kembali ke seoul!" ucap ku frustasi ketika sudah ada di kereta.

Tak ku sangka, sekarang aku sudah ada di stasiun berikutnya.

Pintu kereta pun terbuka dan ...

Satu namja tampan, bermata bak bulan sabit masuk. 'ah, dia lagi...' batin ku

Author

Satu namja tampan, bermata bak bulan sabit pun masuk. Dengan tampang yang datar –dan mengantuk- namja itu pun duduk dengan santainya persis didepan ryeowook.

'cowok itu, selalu saja satu kereta serta satu gerbong denganku...'

'selalu datang dengan tampang datar yang mengantuk, lalu langsung memilih tempat duduk persis didepanku. Dan.. selalu tertidur pulas, sambil tersenyum!' batin ryeowook

Sebelum pintu kereta tertutup, ada satu kucing indah yang manis. "KYAA! Wakil kepala stasiun?" teriak ryeowook tidak –begitu- kenncang.

Gyut

Si 'wakil kepala stasiun' pun melompat ke arah namja tampan itu, dan mulai tertdur bersama namja tampan itu.

'eh? Kok gak terbangun ya?' 'ah, mungkin sudah terbiasa.' 'kepalanya terlalu besar' batin ryeowook asal asalan

Ryeowook

Skip,

KRINGGGG! KRINGGGGG! KRINGGGG!

Akhirnya! Bel istirahat bunyi juga! Aku sangat bosan belajar di kelas. Sungguh! Aku ingin kembali ke seoul! Bagaimana aku bisa belajar dengan tenang? Tadi saja, ada 3 anjing, dan beberapa ekor babi masuk kekelas. Huuh! Benar benar sekolah yang tidak asyik!

"sungmin eonnie, aku ke kantin duluan ya? Aku sudah keburu lapar~.. da!" ya, disekolah baru ku ini, aku sebenarnya, udah dapat banyak teman.. tetapi, entah mengapa, aku merasa lebih akrab dengan sungmin eonnie. Waktu itu juga, aku kenal sungmin eonnie karna dia itu pacar kyuhyun, ketua kelas ku. Pokoknya, aku merasa, sungmin eonnie itu sunbae yang paling baik.

Selain sungmin eonnie dan kyuhyun, aku juga sudah mengenal beberapa orang orang yang bersinar (?) di sekolah ku ini. antara lain, HaeHyuk couple. Mereka berdua adalah couple antara ikan dan monyet *chan dibunuh Jewelfishy* yang sangat piawai dalam menari –atau bahasa bekennya dance- hyukjae eonnie adalah murid satu kelas dengan sungmin eonnie dan donghae oppa. Lalu, ada SiBum couple. Pasangan yang dua duanya adalah anggota osis. Choi Siwon, namja beken akan ketampanannya, keramahannya, dan –mungkin- kekayaannya. Kim KiBum, yeoja misterius yang mempunyai senyuman yang cukup membunuh, dan hanya bisa ditaklukan oleh siwon. SiBum couple sekelas dengan ku dan juga kyu. Dan, ada satu couple lagi, yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh. ZhouRy. Couple paling aneh! Kenapa? Karna, Zhoumi, si koala merah mesum nan playboy itu memacari gadis imut, ber pipi tembam, dan lugu, henry namanya. Zhoumi satu kelas juga dengan ku, tetapi, karna henry lebih muda beberapa bulan dari ku, berkelas di kelas junior.

Cukup kan perkenalannya? Bagus

"nde!" balas sungmin eonnie.

Inilah nasib ku~ jomblo~ pulang selalu sendiri.. huhuhu~

"niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul" suara nya... baritone yang indah~ siapa yang memiliki suara seindah ini?

_**Author**_

"niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul" suara baritone yang indah nan menawan terdengar samar samar di telinga wookie..

'darimana suara indah ini berasal?' wookie pun segera mengikuti asal suara ini mengalun, dan , GOTCHA! Dia menemukannya. Berasal dari ruangan vocal.

"na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka" suara lembut itu pun mengalun semakin lembut dan menawan.

Wookie pun tanpa takut langsung masuk ke ruang vocal itu

"permisi.." tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Entah orang itu tuli, atau, memang suara wookie yang terlalu kecil.

Wookie pun melirik si 'namja misterius dengan suara menawan' itu dari bawah sampai atas.. dan...

'YA! DIA KAN SI KEPALA BESAR!' teriak wookie dalam hati.

"eum.. annyeong sunbae.."

"nde? Ada apa?" tanya namja itu dingin

Ryeowook

C ih! Apa apaan namja ini? aku tanya baik baik, malah dijawab sedingin ini..

"ani. Hanya saja_"

"YA! KIM YESUNG PPABO! SUDAH BERAPA KALI SAYA BILANG BAHWA DILARANG BERNYANYI ATAUPUN MENGGUNAKAN RUANGAN CLUB INI JIKA SEDANG TIDAK ADA KEGIATAN!" siapa dia? Dasar satpam menyebalkan! Udah tau dia satpam! Kenapa pake rok? Aish! Satpam aneh!

Eh? Kenapa yesung mengambil stick drum? Apa dia juga bisa memainkan drum?

"maaf noona im! Bukankah, saya sudah bilang? Jangan sampai, saya melempa stick drum milik kyu hanya untuk melempar wig rambut warna warni itu!" eh? Apa maksudnya?

WUSH~

Eh? Namja itu? Kenapa dia menarikku?

"DASAR KAU KIM YESUNG... BLA BLA BLA" satpam im itu memang benar benar menyebalkan! Sama juga dengan orang berkepala besar yang sedari tadi memegangi tangan ku.

"buakakakakak! Senang sekali rasanya bisa mengerjai satpam menor nan centil itu!" ah.. ternyata, dia evil juga! Sama seperti kyuhyun!

Eh? Aku baru ingat, tangan ku masih dipegang oleh sunbae aneh ini!

"eum.. mian sunbae, tanganku_"

"maaf, anda siapa ya?"

DOENGGGG

Ah! Ingin sekali aku mengempeskan kepala besar nya itu! Dia yang membuat aku kesini! Menariku dengan tangan –hangat- nya, dan, dia bertanya siapa aku? Apa mungkin, namja ini punya penyakit alzhaimer ya?

"ya! Ditanya diam saja! Arghh~! Dasar hoobae tidak sopan!" ucapnya sambil ngeluyur pergi aja. Dasar sunbae kurang ajar!

Ah iya.. ternyata, namanya yesung ya? Nama yang bagus~

Gak terasa, udah bel lagi ya? Akan ku ceritakan semua pengalaman ku pada kibum!

_**Author**_

Ryeowook pun masuk kelas dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Disatu sisi, dia kelihatan senang, disatu sisi lagi, dia kelihatan sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis mungil ini?

Zhoumi, dan siwon pun hanya bisa meratapi wajah aneh ryeowook saat ini. kibum? Dia tetap fokus dengan buku sains nya, dan kyuhyun, dia masih saja berkutat dengan PSP nya.

"waeyo ryeowook-ah? Ada masalah? Kau bisa saja bercerita pada kami bukan?" ucap zhoumi ketika ia melihat ryeowook sudah duduk ditempatnya –tepat disebelah kyuhyun-

Ryeowook pun menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya. Pada saat ia satu kereta dengan yesung, yesung menarik tangannya, dan lain lain.

"yesung sunbae itu, anak vocal kan mi?" tanya siwon pada koala merah disampingnya itu

"nde won, yesung sunbae itu kan yang pernah mengharumkan nama sekolah karna ke pandaiannya bernyanyi dengan suara baritone nya."

Kibum pun mulai tertarik dengan obrolan kedua sahabat dan satu pacarnya itu.

"huum... yesung sunbae itu sekelas dengan siapa ya? Apa kau tau wonie-ya?"

"mm.. sepetinya, dia sekelas dengan shindong hyung dan kangin hyung.." ujar siwon sambil mengingat-ingat nama nama sunbae sunbae nya di sekolahnya itu.

"kalau begitu, bukankah kita lebih mudah mendapatkannya? Kau tau sendiri kan bumie? Mimi? Kangin hyung itu, orang nya bocor!" kata siwon semangat

"huft! Sudahlah siwon hyung! Mimi ge! Kibum noona! Wookie noona! Kalian ini berisik sekali! Aku jadi kalah kan?"

DOENG

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN~~~~~~"

Dan, kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memelas meratapi nasib nya yang akan disangka habis tauran oleh eomma ataupun appa nya itu.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Tanda bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa Blue Sky HighSchool itu pun bersorak gembira.

Bahkan, yeoja mungil yang kita ketahui namanya adalah kim ryeowook ini.

"wookie-ah, apa perlu salah satu dari kami mengantarmu pulang? Bagaimana jika nanti, tidak dapat kereta?" tanya zhoumi.

"gwenchana mimi-ge! Aku akan pulang sendiri! Byee~~"

Wookie pun meninggalkan seluruh sahabatnya itu

Skip, stasiun keerta api Andong selatan

"ah dia lagi..." gerutu wookie.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: maaf jika cerita aneh ataupun gaje. Ini hanya sebuah karangan author gila yang sedang insomnia!**

**Jika berminat, tolong di ripiyuw ~~ :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Train Love**

**By Park Chan-Chan (© PCC)**

**Pair: YeWook (Kim YesungxKim Ryeowook)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Length: Two-Shoot**

**WARNING! Typo(s);GS for all uke;alur cepet;OOC**

**Disclaimer: SJ belongs to god, their fans, their family, and Sment**

**But, this story is MINE!**

**Epep ini terinspirasi dari komik nya konno risa-chan, yang judul komiknya 'may i love you?'**

**Chan terinspirasi dari cerita lainnya yang judulnya 'first love & blue sky' **

.

.

.

_**Ryeowook **_

"ah.. dia lagi" umpat ku kesal.

Ya, jika kalian berpikir orang itu yesung, kalian benar.

Yesung. Lagi lagi satu kereta –bahkan sampai satu gerbong- lagi dengan ku. Apa sih salahku sampai pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama dia? Apa, tidak ada gerbong lain ya, dikereta ini? huuh! Menyeblkan!

Dan, satu lagi! Dia selalu tertidur ketika di kereta! Dasar namja aneh!

'coba duduk didepannya ah..'

"bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo  
bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!)"

KYAA!

Dia terbangun! Aish! Siapa sih yang menelpon nya? ganggu aku lagi ngeliatin dia aja sih!

Tapi.. dia tetap tampan~ bahkan lebih tampan kikiki

"hah? Ejaan bahasa inggris dari nada-nada tinggi?" eh? Nada nada tinggi ya? Coba cari dikamus ah

"aku memang anggota vocal! Tapi, nilai bahasa inggis ku cukup jelek"

"high pitch tone!" ppabo ya kim ryeowook! Nanti kalo kamu disangka SKSD gimana coba?!"

_**Author**_

"high pitch tone!" 'ppabo ya kim ryeowook! Nanti kalo kamu disangka SKSD gimana coba?!' kata wookie dalam hati.

Ya, ryeowook dari tadi mendengaran –atau menguping- apa yang dibicarakan oleh yesung oleh temannya itu.

Karna ryeowook membawa kamus korea-inggris dia berniat untuk memberi tahu ke yesung.

Niat membantu, tapi disangka SKSD atau malah mungkin disangka tukang nguping, bagaimana?

Yesung pun menatap kamus ryeowook. "ya, aku tau.. h-i-g-h-p-i-t-c-h-t-o-n-e"

'aduh.. betapa bodohnya aku?! Kenapa aku ngasih tau sih?! Liat mukanya! Jadi dingin banget gitu tatapannya. Aish~!" setidaknya, itulah yang ada di hati ryeowook saat ini.

"TINGNONG, PEMBERENTIAN BERIKUTNYA, STASIUN ANDONG TENGAH" terdengar suara pramugari terdengar dengan menggunakan toa masjid *skip*

Pntu pun terbuka, dan

"gomawo.."

DEG!

'ya tuhan.. apa aku memiliki penyakit jan tung? Kenapa berdetak sangat cepat'

Skip, hari besoknya

~pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kim~

Seluruh anggota keluarga sedang mengelilingi meja makan. Wookie, sertja Jungsu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk YoungWon, dan Taeyeon.

"makanan sudah siap~" teriak wookie dari dapur.

"wuaa! Apakah kali ini kau yang memasak eonnie?" tanya taeyeon dengan wajah sumringah.

"hehe.. nde~ eomma hanya memasak dessert nya saja~ aku yang memsak kimbap ini~" terang ryeowook

Youngwon pun mengalingkan mukanya dari koran pagi yang ia baca menuju kedua anak gadisnya itu.

"wah~ apa masakanmu bisa melebihi enaknya rasa masakan jungsu?"

"ah~ anio appa! Semoga aja, makanan ku bisa dimakan hehe!" cengir ryeowook sambil membuat tanda 'V' pada kedua tangannya.

Jungsu pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang suami beserta kedua anak gadis nya itu.

"yasudah lah, kajja! Kita makan"

Sekarang, mari kita intip keluarga 'Kim' lainnya

"YESUNGIE PPABO! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKAN ADA AIR DINGIN YANG MENYIRAM MU~!" suara 'merdu' itu pun hanya bisa membuat yesung bangun dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Oh ayolah! Kemarin malam, dia terserang insomnia~ bagaimana ia bisa bangun sepagi ini?

"nde eomma! Bisakah kau bangunkan ku dengan cara yang sedikit err –lebih- lembut?" tanya yesung pada eommanya, heechul

"tidak bisa! Dibangu kan dengan cara seperti ini saja kau bahkan masih sering melawan, apalagi dengan cara yang lembut?" sergah heechul

"nde, nde, nde. Aku mandi dulu. Eomma keluarlah. Gomong-ngomong kemana jongjin?"

"tumben kau peduli. Dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengn hankyung." 'selalu saja jongjin yang diantar. Aku selalu saja naik kereta! Huft.'

"yasudah, eomma sehabis manndi, aku akan langsung sekolah. Tidak perlu membuatkan sarapan."

Yesung pun langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

"baiklah~ akan eomma buatkan kimchi untuk bekal mu!"

Skip, stasiun Andong tengah

_**Ryeowook**_

Ah, hari ini, aku sengaja nebeng jemputan taeyeon sampai stasiun andong tengah. Aku ingin melihat si kepala besar. Hihihi

'ah, itu dia' kurasa, pipi ku sudah memerah sekarang..

Apa dia mempunyai kebiasaan tertidur dikereta ya? Selalu saja tertidur. Padahal, ini masih pagi lo!

'duduk disebelahnya ah~' ucapku dalam hati.

Hihihi! Mukanya sangat lucu dan manis saat ia tertidur. Pipi chubby nya, mata sipitnya, senyuman manis nya..

DEG!

Oh god! Apa ini yang namanya, cinta?

k..KYAA! kepalanya, menyender di bahu ku! Ahh~ betapa bahagianya?! Mukaku! Ah~ biarkanlah hari ini kami telat. Biarkan saja, kepala besar nya ini menyender di bahu mungil ku ini, sampai stasiun terakhir...

~Stasiun Terakhir~

Bagaimana nih? Benar-benar terbawa sampai stasiun terakhir. Ini, dimana coba? Ppabo ya kim ryeowook! Ngejelasinnya gimana ya? Dia kan orangnya dingin~ hii!

"mianhae, sepertinya, aku yang salah. Karna aku tertidur, kita jadi terbawa sampai sini. Kita berangkat jalan kaki saja ya? Kereta akan datang satu jam lagi" kyaa~ baru kali ini aku mendengar omongannya dengan nada yang tidak dingin

"eum.. bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanya membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"e..eh? emang gakpapa nih nyusuri jalan kereta ini?"

"nde. Aku juga kalo udah telat sekolah dan gak kedapetan kereta, aku jalan kaki. Enak lagi! Memandangi indahnya desa andong ini~" senyumnya~ sangat sangat manisss! Bisa meleleh aku melihatnya

_**Author**_

Dua sejoli itu hanya bisa berjalan meratapi nasib karna terjebak sampai stasiun terakhir. Diantara mereka, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan, disatu sisi, yesung sang namja hanya bisa memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya, dan disatu sisi yang lain, ryeowook si yeoja hanya bisa menahan rasa deg deg an nya.

GREK

"KYAAAA!" sampai akhirnya, ryeowook lah yang memecahkan keheningan. Bukan sengaja! Ryeowook tersandung rel kereta. Entah mengapa. Yesung langsung membantunya *yaiyalah dibantu. Kalo gak dibantu, kejem namanya. #chan dibunuh yesung*

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Kedua nya, kali ini, bahkan bukan hanya wookie. Yesung pun merasakan nya. detak jantung yang tiba tiba menjadi cepat.

Wajah keduanya pun mulai terlihat mulai memerah.

"hati-hati kalau mau jalan disini, jalanan disini agak rusak. Jadi, harus hati hati ya~"

_**Ryeowook**_

GYAAA!

Dari tadi –semenjak aku jatoh- yesung sunbae terus saja menggenggam tangan ku. Ah~ aku jadi deg-deg an nih! Aku malah gak yakin kalo di pipi tirus ku ini gak ada semburat merah.

Dari pertama kali aku pindah, aku tidak pernah menyukai desa kecil ini. tetapi, ketika aku tahu yesung sunbae, pemandangan ku terhadap desa ini, menjadi berbeda. Sepertinya, aku sudah mulai menyukai desa ini..

Dan tentu saja, aku sudah mulai mencintai yesung sunbae...

Sejak pertama kali aku ertemu dengannya di kereta ini..

Tatapan datar nan dinginnya, senyum yang menghiasi wajah nya ketika ia tertidur~

Ahh~ bisa gila aku dibuatnya

Tapi, pada hari-hari berikutnya..

_**Author**_

Wookie hanya bisa menghela nafas nya ketika ia ketahui bahwa sudah kurang lebih enam hari ia tidak bertemu si 'kepala besar' kesayangannya itu. Paad enam hari itu pula wookie mempunyai pikiran 'ah, nama nya juga kebetulan.. gak mungkin tiap hari ketemu juga kan?' yap! Hanya itulah pemikiran tentang si 'kepala besar' pada otak polosnya itu.

Tiba tiba, si 'wakil kepala stasiun' datang dengan marah melewati wookie. Walaupun dia hewan, tetap aja! Wookie bisa merasakan kalo ada sesuatu yang gak beres dengan hewan yang satu ini..

"ya! Wakil kepala! Kau mau kemana? Bukan kah disana bahaya?" teriak wookie pda si 'wakil kepala' itu

Wookie pun yang terkenal dengan keluguannya itu pun hanya mengikuti si kucing indah tanpa mempunyai rasa curiga dan,

GYAAA!

_**Ryeowook**_

GYAAA!

Gelap. Setelah aku mendengar teriakan ku, setelah itu juga semua pemandangan ku agak blur

Apa yang terjadi? Entah lah.

Ku kerjap kerjapkan mata ku dan

'eh? Kok dingin ya?'

TES

TES

TES

Seperti air.

Apa aku, sudah dirumah?

Aku pun membuka mataku

'ternyata hujan' itulah yang ada di otakku saat ini. yap! Aku pingsan, dan terbangun pada saat hujan turun, dan dengan keadaan luka lecet dimana mana. Uuh~! Dasar wakil kepala menyebalkan!

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" hannya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Masa sih, aku harus memanjat jurang pendek (?) ini sendiri? Dengan keadaan ku yng lecet sana lecet sini? Immposible!

SET

Seketika, terbayang lah wajah yesung sunbae.

"hiks.. kenapa pada saat seperti ini aku harus membayangkan wajah tampannya? Dasar! Kau bodoh wookie! Hiks..." menangis. Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan.

"KIM RYEOWOOK! ULURKAN TANGAN MU!" suara baritone itu.. apakah dia, yesung sunbae?

Lantas, ku turuti saja permintaannya. Kuulurkan tangan ku dan akhirnya, aku bisa naik juga. Yes! Aku sampai.

Dan ternyata benar.. orang itu, yesung sunbae

"kau tidak apa-apa kan ryeowook-ssi?" bagaimana? Bagaimana dia tau kalau nama ku ryeowook?

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "nde sunbae.. hanya, sedikit lecet kok. Gomawo yesung sunbae"

"panggil aku oppa. Yesung oppa."

"e-eh? Baiklah y-yesung o-p-pa"

"aku suka sun_" ppabo, ppabo, ppabo kim ryeowook! Apa apaan ini? habislah harga diriku didepan yesung sunbae. Sungguh kim ryeowook ppabo!

"mian sunbae eh oppa! Eum oppa, jangan salah paham. Aku memang yeoja aneh. Oppa saja bahkan tidak mengenali ku" terangku. Sungguh! Aku takut, yesung oppa il-feel pada ku!

"aku tau kok.." eh?

"aku tau ryeowook kok! Namamu kim ryeowook kan? Kelas 1-f? Walaupun kita tidak seangkatan, tapi, bukan kah kita pernah bertemu? Waktu itu, aku yang mengajak mu lari karna satpam im kan? Mian, waktu itu aku mengatai mu tidak sopan. Hehe" terangnya. Ternyata, dia tidak se dingin yang aku kira ya? Kikiki

"bukan kah, kita juga hampir selalu satu kereta? Ternyata, kamu orang nya pemalu ya! Walaupun pemalu, kamu baik.. kamu bahkan mau membantukku saat aku tidak bawa kamus." Lanjutnya. Wah~ enaknya dipuji orang yang disukai~

"kata shindong, kamu sering kesepian karna kamu baru pindah dari seoul. Iya sih, memang, andong itu tidak sebagus seoul.. tapi, percayalah! Kamu akan betah tinggal disini!" ya, kau benar oppa! Aku akan betah disini.. apalagi, ada kamu yang menemaniku

"tetapi, aku sangat bahagia, karna kamu, bisa tersenyum beberapa hari ini"

'taukah kau oppa? Aku bahagia, karna selalu saja satu kerta dengan mu. Sangaaaaat bahagia!'

"jadi, mulai sekarang, biarkan aku mengenal mu lebih banyak lagi nde?" ucapnya meneruskan. Sambil tersenyum. Muka itu memang sangat tampan jika ia tersenyum!

Perasaan ini.. aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka akan tumbuh secepat dan sendah ini...

_**Author**_

yesung pun memeluk tubuh mungil wookie dengan sangat lembut.

"saranghae kim ryeowook.. jeongmal saranghaeyo"

Mungkin, inilah yang di sebut takdir...

-END-

Epilog

Sementara itu, keadaan di desa andong utara

"anak keluarga kim menghilang sejak tadi pagi! Sampai sekarang, dia belum pulang sekolah" kata seseorang bermarga Jung

Lalu, orang bermarga lee hanya bisa menyahuti "mungkin ryeowook telah diserang beruang!"

"anak-anak dan ibu ibu, dirumah saja ya!" teriak seseorang bermarga shin

Dan, begitulah enaknya tinggal dipedesaan, rasa kepedulian terhadap sesama yang sangat tinggi!

.

.

.

-FIN-

A/N: author hanya bisa bersyukur, akhirnya, ep ep gaje ini selese. Bagi kalian yang ingin nge-req couple, ripiuw ya! Nanti, chan coba buatin :D

Dan ini, balasan-balasan ripiuw chap.1

Yewook: makasih ya udah sempetin baca epep gaje nya chan :3 nih udah apdet! *walaupun gak kilat hehe! :D

Mulov: iya, sebener nya, chan emang terinspirasi dari comic nya Konno Risa-chan yang judulnya 'May I Love You?' yang bagian first love & blue sky.. nanti, biar chan edit deh! Biar pake by nya. makasih udah ngasih komentar dan nyempetin baca :D

Park HyeSung: oke! Nanti chan edit, biar di summary nya ada kata yewook nya. dan ini, udah chan apdet. Semoga suka ya :D

Terus, chan pengen bilang, chan hanya bisa nge-post ataupun nge-update epep pada hari jumat-sabtu-minggu. Jadi, sedikit bersabar lah~

At the last, ripiuw pliss :*


End file.
